This specification relates to providing integration of multi-bit-rate media streams. Some multi-bit-rate Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) delivery systems can optimize a user's online viewing experience. Insertion of advertisements or emergency notifications into a primary media stream may serve commercial and safety interests, respectively. Public service announcements may also be inserted into the primary media stream.
The primary media may need to be stopped to insert such secondary streaming media into the primary media stream. The content of the secondary (or insertion) media may be played after stopping the primary media. At the end of the insertion-media stream, the primary media stream may be restarted. Further, the insertion-media and the primary media can be encoded at different bit-rates. For all the above reasons, a viewer using the foregoing insertion process may discern disconcerting transitions (stopping and starting) between sequential media streams.